This invention relates to a stored-energy operating device and, more particularly, to a stored energy operating device which is especially suited for high-speed closing of an electric circuit breaker.
The invention is more specifically concerned with improvements in the general type of stored-energy operating device disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,829,737--Favre and 2,909,629--McCloud. The operating devices disclosed in these patents each comprises a heavy spring which is charged by the action of a small electric motor rotating a spring-controlling member into a dead-center position with respect to the spring. Rotation of the spring-controlling member is continued until it reaches a predetermined position past dead center, where it is held by suitable releasable stop means. When the stop means is released, the heavy spring, which had been charged, quickly discharges, and this discharging action is utilized to produce closing of the circuit breaker.
To prevent damage to the parts of the device when the spring-controller is driven against the above-described stop after charging of the spring, a releasable coupling must be provided between the motor and the spring-controller. In my operating device, this releasable coupling takes the form of a pawl-and-abutment drive that is operated in the following manner. After the spring has been charged and just prior to the instant that said stop is encountered by the spring-controller, the motor is deenergized and the pawl is released from the cooperating abutment, thus uncoupling the motor from the spring-controller and allowing the motor to coast to a halt without interference from the aforesaid stop.